La bruja del bosque
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: —Lafrenze, no lo olvides. Una frase muy importante para mí, ¿pero qué quería decir? Orfeo había sido expulsado del Hades y yo condenada a cuidar las puertas de ese mundo, mi vida era una desgracia, ¿o tal vez no?... OrionxLafrenze
1. La huida de Orfeo

**N.A: Primero aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Revo, al igual que de Sound Horizon. Lo único que es real son mis ideas, y si quieres hacer un fic, por favor, agradecería que no me robes las ideas... Tú puedes utilizar tus propias ideas. Gracias ^_^**

—Lafrenze, no lo olvides.

Fueron las únicas palabras que recordaba en ese momento. Abrí los ojos. Estaba todo completamente oscuro, ¿acaso éste era mi bosque? No, de seguro era otro lugar, pero eso no importaba ahora. Había dos figuras corriendo enfrente de mí hacia la salida, del Hades ¿quizás? No lo sabía, pero enseguida escuché la voz de la Bruja Carmesí en mi mente.

—Tú eres la última guardiana que protege la puerta del mundo de los muertos que habitan en el Hades. No puedes romper tu barrera de la pureza —Me dijo ella el día en que agonizaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír el ruido de los pasos azotando los escalones. Sabía perfectamente que había pasado… Orfeo. Había oído el sonido de su arpa en una de mis vigilancias nocturnas, no sabía quién era ni qué hacía allí; igualmente no me importaba si era alguien peligroso, pero me acerque a él. Allí fue cuando vi sus ojos, tristes, melancólicos; tenía unos cabellos rubios y vestimenta blanca, bien podría decirse que era un griego. Estaba sentado en una roca junto al río de lamentos. Por lo que puede ver estaba solo, decidí quedarme en mi lugar oyéndolo tocar, pero al parecer él se percató de mi presencia porque volvió su mirada hacia mí. Me quedé en mi lugar observándolo, se acercó a mí y se presentó tomando mis manos. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, ¿porqué sentía eso? Y de pronto comprendí todo. _"Lafrenze, no lo olvides", _estaba enamorada de él.

—Ah… Muy pronto, él… Él se dará la vuelta —Susurré mientras me tomaba el costado que manaba sangre.

Sabía de la maldición, cuándo él se diera vuelta, ella desaparecería. Y así lo hizo, estaba a punto de dar el paso para llegar al exterior, cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ante mis ojos y los de él, ella se volvió humo… La maldición había funcionado. Sonreí, al menos si yo no era feliz, él tampoco lo sería. Eso me dejó más tranquila.

Miré nuevamente a mí alrededor, ¿acaso este era el Elysion? No, estaba demasiado oscuro para ser un paraíso. Así que supuse que éste era el Hades, me encontraba en El Hades, entonces la doncella era un alma. Vi cómo unas calaveras llegaban y sacaban a Orfeo que había vuelto a entrar por aquella chica. Engañarme, eso es lo que había hecho, pero qué más daba, ahora estaba yo agonizando y él siendo expulsado del Hades.

—¡Lafrenze! —Gritó Orfeo. — ¡Lafrenze, ayúdame! ¡Diles algo! ¡Lafrenze!

Pero no hice caso a sus gritos, ¿qué más daba ya? Lo único que quería era sacar a la chica, ¿Eurídice era su nombre? Las calaveras se volvieron y yo me hize a un lado arrastrándome hacia lo que parecía era una pared de aquél lugar. _"Thanatos no tardará en llegar"_ pensé mientras trataba de bloquear la hemorragia de mi costado. Casi podía oír el resonar de las voces que había en el río de los lamentos.

—Vamos a salir… ¡Maldita sea, Lafrenze! —Gritaban las voces a lo que yo respondía.

—La disonancia (armonía) de los gritos pintados —Contestaba y ellos volvían a vociferar.

—¡Detestable, Lafrenze!

—Las llamas queman a regañadientes maldiciones —Respondí.

Los muertos buscaban el Elysion, con tal de no regresar nunca a ese río. Yo oraba por ellos, por los muertos. Pero, ¿quién oraba por mí? La bruja carmesí no estaba, había muerto días atrás pero su voz seguía resonando en mi cabeza.

—Lafrenze, no lo olvides.

¿Olvidar qué? Que debía pasarme toda mi vida velando por las almas. Que debía seguir siendo guardiana de las puertas del Hades. Que debía mantenerme en pie aunque ella no estuviera. Qué me mantuviera firme ante todo… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que yo YA hacía? No importa. Porque todo eso se ha ido al pasado, junto con mi amor por el rubio joven.

Cada vez me sentía más débil. Miré a todos lados, ¿es que acaso nadie podía apiadarse de una pobre niña joven? Y al parecer mis pensamientos parecieron surtir efecto porque vi a una figura alta caminar hacía donde me encontraba. Lo único que puede hacer era observar, sin moverme o la herida se abriría más, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí lo observé. Thanatos estaba parado enfrente de mí observándome con sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Lafrenze? —Lo oí preguntar antes de agacharse para quedar a mi altura.

—Sí, soy yo.

Frunció los labios. Tal vez no esperaba verme en esas condiciones o simplemente mi condición era bastante detestable. Sonreí, aunque en mi condición eso era extraño. El dios suspiró y acarició mi cabello con delicadeza.

—Cierra los ojos, Lafrenze —Susurró.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué?

—Sólo ciérralos —Dijo con voz calma.

Obedecí. Cerré los ojos, aún sintiendo su presencia allí. Sentí un ardor muy fuerte en mi costado y solté un quejido. Entreabrí los ojos pero veía todo nublado. Mis recuerdos volvieron a aparecer frente a mis ojos, el bosque, la bruja carmesí, el Hades, el río, Orfeo. Y allí fue cuando sentí como me iba adormeciendo. Mis recuerdos se desvanecieron y sólo quedaron unas cuántas frases.

_Cabellos plateados y ojos de color escarlata, la piel blanca como la nieve… Esa soy yo, Lafrenze. La guardiana de las puertas del Hades, la "bruja" del bosque. La chica cuya belleza da escalofríos._

Lo último que ví fue al dios levantarse y observarme. Sonreí y trata de articular un _"Gracias"_ pero no me salió nada de la boca. Al final, miré hacia arriba, observando la oscuridad del Hades. Empecé a cerrar los ojos y antes de dormirme una última frase resonó fuertemente en mi cabeza.

—Lafrenze, no lo olvides.


	2. Mi nuevo empleo

—¿Lafrenze? —Dijeron. — Lafrenze, levántate…

Abrí los ojos levemente viendo todo borroso, lo único que observaba era una figura alta enfrente de mí, junto a otras dos en cada lado más pequeñas. Había pasado unos cuantas horas, ¿días quizás? Las tres figuras me miraban fijamente, suavemente me levanté, tallándome los ojos. Curiosamente no sentí dolor alguno al sentarme, eso me despertó enseguida, y alzé mi capa para ver que no tenía ninguna señal de haber sido herida.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el Hades, Lafrenze —Contestó Thanatos, con Mu y Phi a sus costados.

Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido, miré a mi alrededor. Apreciaba un poco más lo que había en ese lugar. Tenía paredes de piedra, con unos símbolos escritos en unos lados. Luego posé mi vista en ellos tres de nuevo.

—¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? —Pregunté tratando de pararme pero sin ningún éxito.

—Lafrenze… —Susurró el dios mientras me ayudaba a pararme. — Antes, ahora y siempre serás la guardiana de las puertas de mi mundo…

—Por supuesto señor, seguiré cuidando sus puertas con mi propia vida —Sonreí, una vez parada, sacudiendo mi capa roja que colgaba a mis costados.

—Confío en que lo harás, Lafrenze —Sonrió con serenidad, acariciando las cabezas de las dos jóvenes a su lado. —Y por favor, llámame por mi nombre…

—De acuerdo… T-Thanatos? —Sonreí mientras lo observaba reír levemente al oír que había pronunciado su nombre.

—Ven, ven conmigo… —Me tendió una mano para ir al exterior, las dos jóvenes me miraron y asintieron levemente.

Tomé su mano y lo seguí. Caminamos un tramo de camino, cuando Mu y Phi se adelantaron y abrieron las puertas; Mu abrió la derecha y Phi abrió la izquierda. Una luz entró por el espacio abierto y tuve que parpadear unas cuántas veces antes de acostumbrarme a ella. Afuera se veía el bosque, y más allá se podía ver el río de los lamentos.

—¿Qué tengo que…?

—Tú cuidarás desde aquí las puertas y el río… —Señaló una roca grande a un lado de las puertas. —Si quieres, puedo mandar a construirte una cabaña…

—¿Una cabaña? —Ladeé la cabeza. Estaba tratando de ayudarme de todas las maneras posibles, así que asentí aceptando su ayuda, me dirigí al lugar señalado y me senté en la roca observándolo.

—Toma —Dijo, antes de tenderme una lista y una pluma para escribir.

Tomé lo que me tendía y le eché una mirada a la lista. Estaba organizada en varias columnas: _"Nombre, Apellidos, Día de fallecimiento, Hora, Lugar y Causa"_. Supuse que era una especie de forma para clasificar a los muertos. Sólo por curiosidad repasé la lista y más atrás halle el nombre de la chica a la que estaba rescatando Orfeo.

Nombre: Eurídice

Apellido: Ninguno en específico.

Día de fallecimiento: 7 de Agosto.

Hora: 17:30 hrs.

Lugar: El bosque.

Causa: Una serpiente venenosa.

Ahora entendía todo. La rubia joven era la pareja de Orfeo, había fallecido y él en un intento de volverla a la vida vino aquí, para rescatarla. Solté un bufido, realmente las personas podían llegar a ser un poco estúpidas, o mucho. Reaccioné y miré a Thanatos que seguía viéndome desde su lugar. Me había distraído.

—Estoy a sus órdenes señor Thanatos —Asentí con la cabeza sonriente, con la lista en manos.

—Muy bien, Lafrenze —Sonrió y se volvió adentro seguido de las otras dos. Cuando desaparecieron, me levanté a cerrar las puertas.

Luego volví a mi lugar. Sonreí viendo que ahora todo parecía más tranquilo. Miré la lista en mis manos y esperé mirando el río de los lamentos. Todo estaba en calma. O al menos eso era lo que creía, hasta que oí ruidos de pasos corriendo, traté de buscar el origen de estos ruidos. Y allí fue cuando pasó una chica, de cabellos platinos y mechas rosas riendo, ¿quién era ella? Pero no pude formular respuesta, ya que un chico de igual cabello que ella pasaba corriendo.

—¡Misia! —Gritó el chico, mientras la atrapaba con sus brazos y ella echaba a reír igual que él.

—¡Elefseus, suéltame! —Rió la chica, mietras era rodeada por los brazos del joven.

Así que la chica se llamaba Misia y el chico Elefseus. Vaya nombres, pero muy peculiares. Por sus vestimentas y similitudes deduje que eran gemelos. Sonreí, ¿cómo sería tener un hermano? O en este caso, gemelo. Me entretuve un momento pensando en eso hasta que oí más gritos.

—¡Hey! ¡Orión, la tengo! —Gritó Elefseus hacia unos árboles, riendo. Pero yo no vi a nadie.

—¡No, no es cierto! —Contestó Misia riendo y tratando de zafarse de los brazos del chico.

¿Orión? ¿Acaso no eran gemelos sino trillizos? Volví mi mirada hacia donde había gritado el griego. No veía a nadie y al principio creí que se trataba de una broma, hasta que lo vi. El otro chico salió de entre unos arbustos y sonriente se acercó a ellos. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, era rubio, y llevaba una túnica blanca encima muy familiar. Entonces reaccioné, su forma de vestir, su cabello, incluso sus ojos azules… Él, Orión como le había llamado el griego, era idéntico a Orfeo, y allí fue cuando se hizo un nudo en mi garganta, la frase golpeaba mi mente muchas veces.

—Lafrenze, no lo olvides... Lafrenze, no lo olvides... Lafrenze, no lo olvides…

Tragué saliva y miré al trío de griegos reír, mientras empezaban su caminata hacia otro lado del bosque. Pronto se perdieron en el bosque, y yo me quedé allí perpleja. ¿Acaso ese era el mismo Orfeo que había visto hace unos pocos días? No, él no volvería aquí. Nunca. O al menos eso era lo que yo creía.


	3. Los tres griegos

Ya era el atardecer cuando observó que los tres griegos volvían a pasar por allí, regresando por donde habían llegado. Miró de reojo a un lado y pudo ver que la cabaña ya estaba ahí. ¿Tan rápidas eran las calaveras para hacer una cabaña? Daba igual, ahora tenía hogar. Miró al chico rubio de nuevo, realmente era muy parecido a Orfeo.

—Lafrenze —Dijeron a mi espalda.

Di un pequeño salto al oír la voz, así que me volví para ver al dios parado a lado mío. Enseguida al comprobar que no era nadie peligroso, suspiré y miré de reojo al trío desaparecer en el bosque.

—Señor Thanatos, casi me mata de un susto —Reí al decir eso.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos, huh?

—Eh, la chica se llama Misia, el joven que se le parece es Elefseus y el rubio se llama Orión.

No me di cuenta la mueca que hizo el dios al decir el último nombre. Me quede mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido, estuve así entretenida un momento hasta que oí cómo el mayor se aclaraba la garganta. Volteé y lo vi sonriente, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

—Nada, solamente observo —Sonrió, tal vez tratando de decirme que ya había captado mi curiosidad hacia el griego.

—Hmm… Está bien —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La cabaña —La señaló y yo la miré de nuevo.

—Está linda… —Fue lo único que pude contestar.

—¿Porqué no entras a verla, eh? —Sonrió de nuevo. —De todos modos, ya puedes ir a descansar, por hoy son todas las almas. Si vienen más yo me encargo…

—De acuerdo —Asentí con la cabeza y me bajé de allí, dirigiéndome a la cabaña.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos, quedando enfrente de la puerta. Me volví para ver si él me había seguido, pero ya no estaba allí. Suspiré, puse la mano en la manija de la puerta y la giré. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, pude ver el interior; estaba todo organizado, había sillas, una mesa, un lecho y un sillón. Bueno, parecía un hogar común, así que me senté en una silla y miré a través de una de las ventanas de la cabaña.

Apoyé mis mejillas en mis manos y observe, desde mi lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo como siempre. Miré a todos lados por un momento, comprobando que me encontraba sola. En efecto, estaba completamente sola. Así que me levanté y salí de la cabaña, dedicándome a caminar por el bosque oyendo las voces en aquel río.

Caminé en silencio, oyendo como mi capa se ondeaba y chocaba con el pasto. Me detuve y miré por unos momentos el cielo, estaba lleno de estrellas. Sonreí, era hermoso; caminé un poco más y me detuve al ver algo en el suelo. Me agaché y recogí el objeto.

—¿Y esto? —Levanté el objeto y lo alzé hacia el cielo para tratar de ver que era. Lo examiné y vi que era un colgante, tenía forma de un ciervo. —Eh, ¿de quién es esto?

Volteé a todos lados pero no vi a nadie, volví a revisar el colgante buscando algo que me ayude a averiguar de quién era. Parpadeé un poco al ver el nombre grabado en este, enseguida trague saliva… El nombre grabado era: Orión. Enseguida, me cubrí la cabeza con su capucha y me di media vuelta, corriendo a mi cabaña con el colgante en manos.

Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta y estrujé el colgante en sus manos. Era de él. Bajé la mirada y observe el objeto, bueno, por ahora no podía hacer nada. Suspiré, camine hasta la mesa y lo dejé allí. Se lo devolvería, por supuesto; eso haría, se lo devolvería y podría preguntarle si él era Orfeo… Porque se parecían, ¿no? Orfeo y Orión eran idénticos, ¿y si eran la misma persona? Por un momento se puso nerviosa.

—Él no es Orfeo, ¿verdad? —Me dije a mí misma y enseguida suspiré, a este paso empezaba a hacer ideas, las cuáles no sabía si eran o no verdad.

Me quité la capa y la dejé en una silla mientras me metía al lecho. Si era o no Orfeo no me interesaba, nunca me volvería a enamorar mientras estuviera aquí. No en esta vida, porque, ¿el amor es un inconveniente más en mi vida? Lo sabía perfectamente el día en que descubrí la verdad de Orfeo. _"Lafrenze, ya duérmete y no estés pensando en cosas sin sentido" _Pensé y asentí como si fuera la voz de mi conciencia, me cubrí con la sábana blanca que había. Y me quedé allí, adormeciéndome mientras veía a la ventana. Antes de dormirme pude ver el reflejo de la cara de Orión en la luna.


	4. Nuestro encuentro

Desperté al oír los gritos de las almas, siempre se ponían a gritar por las noches y mañanas. Me cubrí con la sábana la cabeza tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Mal intento. Me levanté lentamente, no me sentía con ganas de levantarme pero recordé que tenía que cuidar las puertas. Bostecé y me levanté descalza como siempre, tomando mi capa roja para amarrarla en mi cuello, sujetándola. Por último, miré el colgante de ciervo. ¿Debía llevarlo? Por si acaso, lo tomé y me lo puse en una mano.

Abrí la puerta y salí, pisando el pasto con mis pies descalzos. Ondeando su capa con el viento que chocaba contra ella. Trepó a la roca que estaba al lado de las puertas y se sentó tomando la lista y examinándola tranquilamente. Pero su tranquilidad se interrumpió al oír los pasos de alguien, o algunos. Alcé la mirada y observé como los dos griegos pasaban por allí riendo y hablando, dejando atrás a Orfeo que iba silbando, mientras veía el lugar sonriente, pero viendo el piso, ¿buscando algo, tal vez? Sonreí y al ver que los gemelos se alejaban, bajé de la roca y me acerqué al rubio.

—¡Oye, tú! —Le grité al chico, mirándolo atentamente.

Él dio un salto y volteó, observándome. Parecía asustado de verme allí, pero después formó una sonrisa amplia.

—Me asustaste… —Soltó una risita y se inclinó. —Me llamo Orión.

—Un gusto Orión —Respondí, formando una pequeña sonrisa no muy larga.

—El gusto es mío—Dijo él sonriendo y por una estúpida razón me sonrojé al ver su sonrisa.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. En fin, ¿qué haces en mi bosque? —Pregunté tratando de que no notara el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Buscaba algo —Mantuvo su sonrisa mientras miraba a todos lados. —Una especie de colgante…

—¿Algo como esto? —Alcé la mano, dejando al descubierto mi muñeca con el colgante sujetado en ella.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y yo sonreí. Eso era lo que él quería, pero encontrar el objeto y dárselo no era gratis, por supuesto que no. Así que cuando él acercó su mano para tomarlo, yo aparté la mía, ocultándola en mi capa.

—Ahora es mío —Sonreí con un poco de malicia. —Yo me lo encontré, yo me lo quedo.

—No. Es mío, tiene mi nombre —Sonrió sin bajar la mano.

—¿Y? El que se lo encuentra se lo queda —Reí bajito, y al final lo desamarré de mi muñeca, tendiéndoselo.

Él lo tomó y sonrió, poniéndoselo alrededor de su muñeca. Lo observé quedándome en silencio, se veía como una persona buena, amable… Todo lo contrario a Orfeo. Sentí que me miraba y alcé la vista viendo que efectivamente me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó aún sonriendo.

—¿Dónde, qué?

—¿Dónde encontraste mi colgante? —Miró el bosque de reojo y esperó mi respuesta.

—Lo encontré por ahí… —Señalé hacia un arbusto lleno de bayas. —Estaba tirado por allí.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso… Gracias —Sonrió de nuevo y está vez se acercó, rodeándome levemente con sus brazos.

Me quedé quieta y sólo le dejé abrazarme. ¿Por qué le estaba dejando abrazarme? Yo no lo conocía, bueno, no del todo. Suspiré y me tranquilicé un poco cuando me soltó. Enseguida vi que dirigía su mirada hacia el camino que habían seguido los hermanos. Lo miré y arqueé una ceja.

—¿Son tus hermanos? —Miré hacia el lugar que él visualizaba.

—¿Eh? No, no. Son mis amigos —Respondió sonriente.

—Ya veo… —Asentí con la cabeza. Mis ideas de entablar conversación eran muy pocas. —¿Y tú familia?

—¿Mi familia? —Desvaneció un poco su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. —A decir verdad, no tengo familia…

Me mordí la lengua al oír eso. ¿No tenía familia? ¿Ni siquiera alguien a cargo de él?

—Bueno, al menos en eso nos parecemos —Lancé un pequeño bufido.

—¿No tienes familia? —Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—No, bueno supongo que no. Yo fui criada por la bruja roja del bosque —Indiqué.

—Una bruja… —Repitió él, tratando de captar esa respuesta.

—Si, pero bueno… Tengo que volver a mi puesto —Me di media vuelta, sin importarme si me seguía o no. —Adiós.

—Espera… —Dio un paso y me tomó del brazo sin brusquedad.

Me giré en mis talones, y lo miré sin mostrar alguna emoción en mi rostro. Él me soltó y formó una cálida sonrisa, supongo que era para tratarme de decir que no me iba a hacer nada.

—Puedes… —Tragó saliva sin quitar su sonrisita. —¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre?

Lo observé en silencio unos segundos, tragando saliva. ¿Debía decirle la verdad o no? ¿Daría mi verdadero nombre a un desconocido? Suspiré. Él no era un desconocido, ¿o sí? Al final, respiré hondo y hablé.

—Lafrenze… —Dije con voz calma y profunda. —Mi nombre es Lafrenze.


	5. Perseguidos

Sonrió al oír mi nombre y asintió levemente mientras hacía una seña de despedida, corriendo tras el par que se había internado en el bosque. Suspiré y me senté en mi lugar observando el lugar dónde él desapareció. Si bueno, me sentía bien al haberle devuelto su colgante y poder saber su nombre, pero, aún así quería seguir charlando con él. _"Me llamo Orión" _había dicho él y era cierto, su nombre era bonito, al menos para mí. Miré a todos lados tranquila, como si esperara a alguien que fuera a sacarme de allí, aunque sabía que nadie iba por allí. _"Excepto por ellos tres"_ pensé y luego me encogí de hombros.

—¿Tú eres Lafrenze? —Oí que hablaron a mis espaldas. Giré un poco la cabeza y vi a las dos chicas del Hades: Mu y Phi. Ambas paradas observándome.

—Sí, y supongo que ustedes son… Mu y Phi, ¿no? —Arqueé una ceja mirándolas, luego formé una pequeña sonrisita, porque sólo eran unas niñas.

—Ah… —Contestó Mu, que era la que tenía una coleta de lado a diferencia de su hermana Phi, que tenía una trenza.

—¿Y? —Me levanté y me agaché para estar a su altura. — ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera, eh?

—Vamos a ir a recolectar las almas de hoy… —Contestó Phi sonriente mientras sostenía su guadaña con una mano.

—Si, ya tenemos lista así que dentro de un rato tendrás a varias almas aquí paradas —Dijo Mu quién tenía la lista de nombres en una mano, e igualmente tenía una guadaña.

—Nee… Ya veo —Formé una pequeña sonrisita y suavemente revolví sus cabellos sin despeinarlas. — Diviértanse... —Me senté de nuevo.

Claro, era muy fácil decirles: Diviértanse. Como si recolectar almas fuera un juego de niños, como si decirles eso fuera tan sencillo cuando se tratase de un trabajo así. Las vi irse hacia enfrente, perdiéndose en el camino del bosque. Realmente las admiraba, hacer tan complicada tarea como esa era difícil, pero ellas sabían manejarlo perfectamente.

Miré a mi alrededor una vez más y encogí las piernas para rodearlas con mis brazos. Estaba sola, de nuevo. En esos momentos, la imagen de Orfeo invadió mi mente, y enseguida sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar ese recuerdo doloroso. Tenía que olvidarlo para siempre, él no volvería aquí, eso me tranquilizaba. Luego la imagen de Orión llegó a mi mente como un rayo que trataba de quemar el recuerdo de Orfeo, sin embargo, negué con la cabeza tratando de borrar ambas caras de mi mente. Juré que no volvería a amar y lo cumpliré, estoy segura de que puedo lograrlo.

Al final del día vi a las chicas volver sonrientes. Estaba terminando de ponerle una "palomita" al nombre de la última alma del día. Cuando ellas pasaron les guiñé un ojo, indicándoles que habían hecho bien su trabajo. Ellas sonrieron y me hicieron seña de saludo mientras yo abría las puertas para que entren. Las cerré cuando ellas entraron, sonreí, por fin era útil en algo, las palabras de mi abuela habían valido la pena.

—Lafrenze, no lo olvides.

Siempre recordaré esas últimas palabras y cerré los ojos sintiendo la calma del lugar. Hasta que oí un grito. Abrí los ojos de par en par y traté de buscar el lugar de donde había provenido. Y fue cuando los observé. La griega, Artemisia, pasaba corriendo junto con Elefseus. Ambos tenían una cara horrorizada, pero no se detuvieron para nada.

—¡Misia, corre! —Gritó el griego mientras corría tras ella.

—¡Elef, Elef, ven! —Gritó la chica tendiéndole la mano para correr juntos.

¿Qué sucedía? Me levanté levemente para observar mejor que sucedía. Hasta que oí otro grito. Volteé rápidamente y observé a Orión correr hacia donde ellos estaban, tenía la misma mueca horrorizada que los gemelos.

—¡Corran, corran, allí vienen! —Los alcanza mientras jala a la chica de la mano. Por una estúpida razón apreté los dientes al ver eso.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —Gritó el griego mientras Orión y la chica se iban corriendo, mientras éste los alcanzaba.

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué corren?" _Pensé, pero esas preguntas se respondieron al poco rato, al ver a tres guardias griegos pasar corriendo buscando por todos lados al trío, me senté de nuevo y cubrí parte de mi cara con mi capucha, para que no me observaran.

—Ustedes vayan por allí —Señaló hacia un el otro lado donde estaba el río de los lamentos. —Yo buscaré por ese camino… —Señaló al camino donde ellos habían ido.

Los guardias asintieron y corrieron hacia donde les fue ordenado, el otro siguió el camino. Esperé unos minutos, comprobando que se habían alejado de aquí. Suspiré y me levanté para ir a la cabaña, pero antes de entrar giré la cabeza hacia donde había estado antes. _"Por favor, que ellos hayan escapado" _Pensé mientras entraba a la cabaña que me había sido hecha.

Me quité la capa y me acosté en el lecho mirando el techo. En mi mente sólo retumbaban los gritos tanto del par de gemelos como los de Orión. Orión. Él también estaba huyendo de aquellos hombres armados. Pero… ¿Por qué los perseguían? ¿Porqué a ellos? Mis dudas se ampliaban cada vez más. _"Lafrenze, sólo duérmete y ya, mañana podrás hacerte todas las preguntas que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?" _Asentí ante mi propio pensamiento y me acurruqué en el lecho. Mañana… Mañana averiguaría quiénes eran esas personas, y porqué estaban persiguiendo a ese trío.


End file.
